User talk:Stargate TL1
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Thundercats Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. If you get stuck, write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- sannse I think I fixed your problem That should fix the problem, though I'm not sure what effect it has had. Let me know if you run into any more trouble. Cheers - Ka'lel 21:14, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Hello do you still edit here? i ask because i am an admin on another Thundercats wiki, (see my user page) and would like to know if you are interested in working together?Wingman1 05:51, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Re: Hello Hi Stargate. Thanks for welcoming me to this wiki. Ya, I noticed that there are quite a few pages here that are unfinished so I thought that I'd help out by completing some of them. I look forward to seeing the new design changes that you plan to make to this wiki. I know quite a bit about Thundercats and also do a little bit of graphic and web designing myself so if there's anything I can help you with, please let me know. :-) MissTique (talk) 12:51, April 12, 2014 (UTC) Re: I'm back Hi Stargate. Glad to hear that you are back. I was a bit tied up with work myself but I am planning on continuing to add more info to this wiki. Oh I would be honored if you decide to make me a Joint Administrator! Thank you! I hope that together we can make this into the best Thundercats wiki ever! :-) 04:48, June 12, 2014 (UTC) THANK YOU! :-) Hi Stargate. Thank you so much for making me an administrator! Really appreciate it. :-) I have been adding pictures and more info to the episodes and will continue to do so. If ever you are unhappy with any of my edits, please let me know and I will undo it. I'm looking forward to the navigational changes that you have planned to do. I'm sure they will be awesome! Please do let me know if you need my help with anything. Thanks again MissTique (talk) 03:56, June 19, 2014 (UTC) New changes Hi Stargate. Okay, I'll just stick to editing the episodes for the time being. Until you finish all the navigational and structural changes. Don't forget to add a page for the Toys and Merchandise. :-) I have a friend who is an expert on the Toys and has many pictures of them. I'm sure that he will be happy to contribute as well, if you like, once you have set up all the pages. By the way, the new design changes that you made are looking very good! :-) If you need any help with any designs/grapics/logos, do let me know. Thanks MissTique (talk) 03:22, June 20, 2014 (UTC) Re:Reply Hi Stargate. Sure I'd be happy to design the logo. What would you like it to read? "Thundercats Wiki" or "ThundercatsLair Wiki"? I'll use the original Thundercats fonts for the "Thundercats" word. I'll edit the Episode List that I created and split it into 4 seasons instead of 2. I'm sorry I thought that perhaps you preferred the 2-season format. Actually people are divided on that issue. From a production point of view, there are only 2 seasons of 65 each, which was a standard format back then (even "He-Man" consisted of two seasons of 65 episodes each). I read the official biography and in that it is also stated as 2 seasons and the DVD also has 2 seasons format. That is why I went with that. :-) But from a broadcast point of view, due to the 5 parters and the break in-between airing the episodes, many people prefer to use the 4 season format. But no problem, I will fix that tonight in the Episode List and add Links to the "Season1,2,3 and 4" pages that you have created. Sorry about that though. :-) MissTique (talk) 06:43, June 21, 2014 (UTC) Re: Seasons 1,2,3,4 I have split the 2 seasons into 4 seasons and further split the two pilot episodes as well as the TV movie, and also added the appropriate links to the seasons' pages that you created. :-) Here it is: http://thundercatslair.wikia.com/wiki/Thundercats_(1980s)_Episode_Guide MissTique (talk) 12:50, June 21, 2014 (UTC) RE: Looks GOOD! Thank you! I am very happy that you liked what I did. The "Seasons 1,2,3 and 4" pages that you have created look fantastic! I'll get started on the logo and will send it to you as soon as it's done. In the meantime, I wil continue adding more info to the individual episodes pages. :-) MissTique (talk) 14:03, June 21, 2014 (UTC) Re:Logo Thank you! :-) I am very glad that you liked the logo. I'm sorry I mistakenly posted the message about the logo on my own Talk page instead of yours. LOL! Please, if there's any other design or anything at all that you need for the wikia, do let me know. I'm happy to help. MissTique (talk) 03:30, June 25, 2014 (UTC) Re: Free to do what you want Hi Stargate. I agree that the comics section is probably the most difficult to fill up. Since I have very little knowledge of the comics, I'll leave that section entirely up to you. :-) Thank you for your permission and for your appreciation of my edits so far. I will continue to add more info to the episode pages and maybe even start adding info to the Characters' pages, so that I can link the Characters and the Episodes. But if any big changes are required, then I will first discuss with you before making them. :-) MissTique (talk) 03:13, June 26, 2014 (UTC) Re: Have fun LOL! I remember that Tom & Jerry episode very vividly! I think it was called "The Bodyguard". Sure, if I need any help, I'll be sure to whistle. :-) Thanks. I'll invite a couple of my friends who have experience editing Wikis to help out on this Wiki. One of them is particularly an expert on the Thundercats Toyline so his contribution will really help to build up the Toy section. :-) MissTique (talk) 06:42, June 26, 2014 (UTC)